Tanabata Wish
by Luthfi Zoel
Summary: Shinichi Kudo has finally returned for his beloved Ran, and it's on August 16th, Tanabata, the Lover's Day! Will their wishes come true? Will they be united on Tanabata? Shinichi-Ran.


**Tanabata Wish**

Conan Edogawa. Once known as Shinichi Kudo, the great Holmes of the Heisei Era, solving many cases that baffled even the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. Shrunk to the body of Conan Edogawa, a 7 year-old boy, after being forced to take the APTX 4689, by the men in black. During this situation, he was made exhausted after having to make the Black Organization crumble piece-by-piece, while at the same time having to protect all his loved ones. Especially his beloved angel, Ran Mouri.

Now, it's just the past. Everything is all over. Shinichi Kudo has returned to his normal body after defeating the Black Organization, and drinking a pill made by Shiho Miyano, called ZR711, that returned his body to normal.

At the Teitan High School Festival, he made an amazing comeback appearance. He solved a murder case, wearing the black knight's armour. After revealing the murderer, he revealed himself, making everybody there shocked and confused, including his dream girl…

* * *

He walked inside the Kudo Mansion with Ran behind him. He opened the door for her and let them both in. It felt as if it was an eternity since the last time he roamed the floors of this great mansion. But fortunately, it was in a clean condition due to Okiya Subaru's staying in his house before he was destroyed together with the organization. Reaching his living room, he stared at the furnitures that has been left since he was shrunk.

He was too absorbed to his surroundings to notice Ran walk quietly behind him.

Finally, his Shinichi was back. Back, and never going to leave again. At least that was what she wanted to believe.

Unable to control the urge to touch her man, she leaped at him, making both of them fall together on the sofa. They stared at each other for what seemed for ages, until finally Ran spoke up.

"I've missed you Shinichi!", with tears rolling down her cheek. "I've missed you too Ran", Shinichi said trying to give her comfort. . "It's ok now. Sssh , it's gonna be ok, Ssssh I'm here for you Ran", Shinichi whispered.

After what felt forever feeling comfortable in his touch, Ran finally calmed down. She felt so safe, so protected in the arms of the one person he loved so much. She wanted to enjoy this for as long as she could. She wanted to spend every single second of her life with Shinichi. She purred as his hands caressed her head ever so gently, sending nerves down her spine. He then planted a sweet and tender kiss on her forehead. Shinchi felt so warm, as Ran's hair brushed against his neck. She then turned around so her back was now facing Shinichi, both of them still cuddling on the sofa. He wrapped his hands around her and met her hands in a loving touch. In that position they stayed for so long, enjoying the blissful moment, until finally Ran spoke up.

"Hey handsome", Ran said quietly. "Hey yourself beautiful", Shinichi answered. " Today's the 16th of August!", Ran shouted excitingly. "So what? Your birthday's not until October 2nd right?", the tantei asked confused. "It's Tanabata you idiot! How could you forget such a romantic time of the year?! It's the time when two lovers meet, like Orihime and Hikoboshi, so it's called Lover's Day! Do you want to come to the festival with me? We could see amazing dances, make wishes together, and…….", Ran stopped.

The thought of it made the two lovebirds blush a deep shade of crimson. "Well, of course we don't have to if you don't want to…", continued Ran, who was blushing more and more. "I'd love to Ran, especially if its' with you..", answered the tantei who was also blushing as red as Ran was. At that answer, he hugged her even more, while gently caressing her fingers. "So….. should we get ready..? The festival starts in an hour", Ran said. "Sure. C'mon", as the two of them rose from the sofa and got ready for the festival.

Shinichi went to change in his room, and Ran went to another room, which was once Yukiko's. Eventually, it was time for their liitle "date". Shinichi was all ready and dressed and was looking into a mirror. "Hmmm. I guess I look pretty good", he mumbled to himself. "Hope I can impress Ran with this!", he thought. After feeling all was done, he went downstairs to Yukiko's room to check on Ran.

He entered the room. The moment he stepped inside, he was stunned by his beloved angel. Ran was wearing a beautiful, white dress. For the tantei, only two words could describe his wonderful girl, absolutely gorgeous. "_Wow! She looks so damn cute!_", thought Shinichi while stepping closer to her quietly from behind. He then wrapped his arms to the surprised Ran, who was looking into a mirror. While holding her, he could see both of them in the mirror. "You look so beautiful Ran..", said Shinichi. "Thanks.. You look quite handsome too..", answered Ran. They wanted to make this moment last forever. But as minutes passed by, they finally remembered about the festival.

"So, you ready to go..?", asked Ran shyly. "Whenever you are", answered the famous detective. This year, the festival was held at Toyako Park, a place near Touto Tower.

They finally arrived at Toyako Park and entered the place. As they entered , they noticed the festival this year wasn't made too traditional. There were rides, stores, and candy sellers everywhere. It was just like Tropical Land, except with the Egaki River running through the park. (All the names of the park and river are purely fictional, and was made because I had no idea left). As they entered, both were awash with amazement but stayed silent. And to top it all off, Shinichi for the past few minutes, has had to hold his urge to put an arm around Ran, or at least hold her hand.

"_Go for it! C'mon baka! Just do it! I know you wanna do it!_", thought Shinichi. He turned his eyes to Ran's hand while making himself blush a deep red colour. *Sigh*

"Is there somethin' wrong Shinichi? You've been acting really weird these past few minutes..", asked Ran, worrying that something might happen to Shinichi. "Of course I'm fine! I'm a detective remember!?", exclaimed the tantei, while at the same time his brains were malfunctioning. "_You idiot.. How could you act like that in front of her!?_", all disappointed at himself.

At the center of the park, there stood a giant bamboo to stick your small papers, or _tanzaku, _with wishes written in it. "Hey Shinichi! Lets hang our_ tanzakus_ first!", Ran asked Shinichi. "Alright Ran. Come on then". They then walked towards the bamboo. Ran wrote her wish first. While doing it she was blushing a very very deep shade of red. Heaven knows what she wished for. Now it was his turn. He took a piece of _tanzaku _andstarted to write his wish. They were very short and simple sentences, but in those few words contained his deepest feelings from the deepest part of his heart…

_The bamboo leaves rustle, rustle,  
shaking away in the eaves.  
The stars go twinkle, twinkle;  
Gold and silver grains of sand._

"There. All done now. Ran, are you done with your wish?", asked Shinichi with an ever so loving tone. "Yep. Lets hang 'em together". Ran and Shinichi hung there papers on the bamboo.

"Excuse me Shinichi. I know its not really an ideal time, but I need to go to the bathroom. You wait here, K?", said Ran with a loving and cute tone, with her gorgeous gaze that shattered all of his fears and doubt. "Alright. Take your time", with that she hurried to the closest bathroom. While Shinichi waited, an old man approached him. "Greetings young man. I am a Tanabata elder here", he said. "Was that your girlfriend?", the elder asked. "No!", Shinichi immediately answered, blushing red from it. "Oh well, it's just that you two look so much like a couple.. But, you do have feelings for her, right?", the elder asked.

With this, Shinichi just hesitated to answer. He really didn't know if he had feelings for her or not. But deep down in his heart, he knows for sure that he loves her…. so much. "Well…. I guess I do…", Shinichi finally answered shyly, still blushing. "I'll tell you something then. You already know that tonight, it has been predicted that there will be shooting stars, and to top it all off, fireworks, right?", the old Tanabata elder asked, and Shinichi nodded. "There's a point on the river where you can observe it perfectly. It's called the Koigokoro Point", he continued. By that point, Shinichi looked really interested. "How can you get there?", Shinichi asked, full of curiosity. "You can get there by renting a boat, and you should go to that point", the elder pointed. "To make it special, you should take a special friend with you. Why don't you take that girl with you. Maybe you two will end up getting together", he said.

"_Me and Ran…. Together..? Wow…I'd really love that.. But does she love me too..?_", he thought.

"Alright, I'll give it a shot. Thanks…", Shinichi thanked the Tanabata elder. Suddenly, a voice came out to call to him, "Hey Shinichi! I'm done! Come on, let's go!", exclaimed Ran. He turned towards the source of that beautiful voice and he saw his beloved waving towards him.

"_A special friend…. I wonder if that'll be Ran.._ ", he thought.

"Come on Shinichi!", Ran shouted once again. With this, Shinichi immediately snapped out of his dreamy thoughts. "I'm coming Ran!", Shinichi answered her, running towards her direction.

"_Young romance is just so sweet these days…._", the Tanabata elder thought, while secretly watching the two young couples walk out together under the twinkly stars.

Meanwhile with Shinichi and Ran. During the rest of the walk with Ran, Shinichi was in his own world, thinking about the thought of him and Ran together observing the fireworks on the Koigokoro Point. The thought of it had an amazingly warm effect on Shinichi, creating flying butterflies in his stomach, making him blush deep red. This sight didn't escape Ran. "Are you alright Shinichi? Since we entered Toyako Park you've been acting… weird… Have you gotten enough sleep?", Ran asked, once again worried about her beloved tantei. "No, no! Don't you worry about me! I'm fine!", Shinichi said trying to convince Ran. "Well…Ok then..".

"_Kassa… I can't hold this any longer.. I'm going to tell her about my feelings for her, about everything, during the shooting stars and fireworks.._", Shinichi thought. After every preparation was done in his mind, the two of them decided to have dinner first. After everything was done and Shinichi has paid for the meal, they continued to resume their walk while enjoying the dances and bazaar that was held in Toyako Park.

"Hey Ran.. do you want ice cream?", Shinichi offered. "Aww..that's so sweet of you. I'd love some Shinichi", Ran answered with an ever loving tone. "Ok, I'll get us some. You wait her, K?", Shinichi said, and hurriedly ran to the nearest ice cream stall. While ordering two ice creams, Shinichi saw the old Tanabata elder he saw earlier. "Excuse me sir..", Shinichi shyly said. "Ah. It's you young man. So what can I do for you?", he said. "Umm.. I've got a problem. I want to tell Ran that…. I'm… in love…. with her…", Shinichi said. "Aha..I thought so.. The very first time I saw you two, I immediately knew that you two are somehow fated to be together, to protect and give warmth to each other. So..why don't you take her to the Koigokoro Point tonight, and confess your love to her?", the man suggested. The thought of it made Shinichi so warm and a smile appeared in his lips while blushing hard. "Alright then… I guess I might as well go for it.. Thanks for your advice sir…", Shinichi thanked the Tanabata elder. "You're welcome young man. I am always glad to see such young and romantic couples love each other. The sight of it gives me my own pleasure. As Shinichi's order came up, he paid for the ice creams. The Tanabata elder and the ice cream smiled together while looking at Shinichi who was hurriedly running back to where Ran was. "Looks like Toyako Park's Tanabata is going to have a special couple this year, eh Ryouguchi?", the ice cream seller said. "I definitely agree with you there Koushi. These days, kids are so romantic", answered the Tanabata elder.

By this time, it was only an hour till the fireworks. People, mostly couples, started to rent boats and enjoying the night sky while waiting for the fireworks to show. "_I should ask her about it now. I hope she accepts it.._", Shinichi thought. "Hey Ran, do you want to hire a boat now to look at the night view?", Shinichi asked, while still trembling with fear that she may reject him. "Now?", Ran asked. "Yeah, we might as well enjoy the stars first, and so we won't be late for the fireworks and shooting stars", Shinichi said. "Sure Shinchi!", Ran said, her heart filled with delight. They then rented a boat and started to row. "Hey Ran, why don't we go to that point?", Shinichi suggested, while pointing towards the Koigoro Point that the Tanabata elder spoke of. "Alright. And I think the view there is perfect too", Ran said, agreeing with the great tantei. They rowed towards the Koigokoro Point.

"Umm… Shinichi-kun..?, Ran asked shyly. "Yes. What is it Ran..?, Shinichi replied with his warm gaze. "Why exactly is it that you wanted us to observe the fireworks and shooting stars from this point..?", Ran asked full of curiosity. "Well… nothing special really.. I just thought that the view should be really perfect from our point of view..", Shinichi replied. He knew this was all a lie. He knew that deep down, the reason that he wanted to be on Koigokoro Point was that he hoped, by being here when observing the stars, him and Ran might just be together forever. "Oh… Alright then…", Ran said. During their period of waiting for the shooting stars and fireworks to come up, Shinichi secretly tried to build up the courage he would need to confess his feelings for Ran later on.

It was just a few minutes till it happens. "Umm…. Ran…?", Shinichi said. " Yes Shinichi-kun?", Ran replied. "The reason I took us to this point on the river wasn't only so we could observe the stars with a perfect view… I have..somethin' else to tell you.. And it's really important…", Shinichi said trying to muster all the strength and courage he had in his body. Ran tried to think about what Shinichi was going to say, and by the blush on her face, she seemed full of hope and joy. Ever since they were children, Ran started to build up feelings for Shinichi, and she also knows that deep down in her tender heart that Shinichi was the most important friend she had. She knew that she liked him, a lot. No, it wasn't like, she was sure, that the only word that describes it best, is love. She knows that she loves him, with all her heart. And she hoped, that what Shinichi was going to tell her was something that she longed to hear. "What is it that's so important that you wanted to tell me Shinichi-kun?", Ran asked. At this moment, Shinichi was still trembling with fear and doubt. But he was able to muster the courage that he needed.

"_Come on baka! It's just three words! Three words! Oh damn, if only it was that easy…_", the tantei thought to himself, while silently hoping that this would all turn out just as he wanted. "Ran… I wanted to tell you that…. Ummm…. Err… Well…..", Shinichi still hesitated to complete his sentence and his important three words. "What is it?", Ran asked, still full of curiosity. "Well Ran… since we were children..I've built up a strong bond between us. And this bond started to become more than just a bond. As I left you for that hard case I had to solve, and leave you for a year…the bond just grew bigger and bigger.. I've been hiding feelings from you Ran… What I really want to say is…that…", Shinichi paused trying for the last time to gather the last of his courage to mutter the three words, "that…. I love you.. Ran…", Shinichi finally completed his sentence. The moment he did this, he felt his stomach raging with butterflies, and his brain felt like it was melting. He turned his face away, while worriedly waiting for Ran's reply. Suddenly, tears exploded from Ran's eyes. They were each racing down her face. "Err…Ran…I'm sorry… I didn't want to hurt your feelings..!", Shinichi said, with the fear of forever destroying their relationship. "Hurt my feelings….? Shnichi, those three words are the ones I've always longed to hear!", Ran burst out crying, while diving towards Shinichi, hugging him heard and crying on his chest. "I love you too Shinichi!", Ran said out loud. Shinichi was quite surprised, but extremely filled with joy. Ran then looked up towards Shincihi, only inches separating them. As slowly as they could, they moved closer. Every second they moved closer and closer, and finally closed the distance between them…..they shared their first ever kiss that was filled with magic and wonder. The stars were gazing down at them, showering Toyako Park with their shining light. As they continued to kiss each other, the shooting stars arrived. The fireworks also came. The combination of the graceful stars, and the colourful bangs of the fireworks that shone all of Toyako Park, was truly an amazing sight. And all around the Park, people were enjoying the stars as they rained on the night sky. Truly a remarkable sight.

As this amazing phenomena happened, Shinichi and Ran were still kissing each other, still sharing their first magical kiss. After a few moments, they finally let go of each other's lips. "Ran…what did you wish for on your _tanzaku_?", Shinichi finally spoke up. "I wished that we could always be together..forever…", Ran replied. "That's just the exact same thing that I wished for…. Hey, maybe we really are made for each other…", Shinichi said quietly to her. "We are, Shinichi…..", Ran said, as sweet as ever. "Yeah…..", Shinichi said, as they drew closer to each other. They then wrapped their arms around each other, and shared a kiss. This time it was way more passionate. They stayed like this for what seemed like ages. Once they pulled apart, Shinichi hung an arm around Ran, with her head leaning against his chest. They enjoyed this moment for as long as they could while enjoying the view of the heavens.

As it hit midnight, they remembered something. "Shinichi sweetheart…. Isn't it the time to set the bamboo and decorations with our Tanabata wishes afloat on the Egaki?", Ran asked sweetly. "I think so too Ran. Then let's get back to the bamboo", Shinichi replied. As they arrived at the bamboo with the wishes of the people that gathered at Toyako Park, hand in hand, they saw the elders carrying the bamboo and setting it afloat on the great Egaki River. "Ran… I love you…sweetheart..", Shinichi whispered quietly."I love you too Shinichi-kun..", Ran replied. As they said this, they were gazing sweetly towards each other. Their faces drew closer and closer and once again, they shared an ever so passionate kiss. They didn't want to spoil this moment. They didn't want this to end. Inside both their hearts, they were thanking Hikoboshi and Orihime for granting their Tanabata wishes, the heart of each other. They silently enjoyed this moment on the night of Tanabata, under the romantic gaze of the glistening stars in the heavens…….

**THE END**

* * *

I've finally finished my first ever fanfiction story. I'm kinda new to this, so please help me to get better and better. I'm also planning to write some more stories about Case Closed, Pokemon, and maybe Kingdom Hearts. Please review on this one!

-Luthfi Zoel


End file.
